One Windy Night
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Kagome is trapped in the well house when the weather takes a turn for the worst, with no one to assist she whisphers words that reveal a demon sealed away for 500 years Kag/Sess
1. Chapter 1

Lmao another story from me when i haven't updated for ages!! But im gonna be a regular on this again just you wait people, i will update pizza and books sometime this week , But im

Disclaimer: Nothing but my laptop

Kagome yawned a little tear escaping her straining eyes. She could barely keep up with the maths tutor, not because she was slow it was he who had the problem. He was extremely boring!

Raising a hand to stifle another yawn, she put her hand under her chin in an effort to stop her head from slamming into the desk.

"Psst Kagome.."

One sluggish eye cracked open to see her close friend prodding her with a blue biro. Kagome was about to swat it away when she saw Eri holding a folded paper. With energy suddenly replenished She reached her hand behind to receive the secret note. Feeling the paper slide into her hand, she surveyed her Maths tutor who was engrossed with the white board before opening the note.

Hi Kagome, i hope you are finding this maths class interesting I know I am, Lol After school do you want to get a smoothie my treat.

Hojo

Kagome eyed the boyish writing with a blush, The hottest guy in school is asking me out for smoothies!' she shrieked in her head. Blushing slightly and stealing a look from Hojo who had his head buried in his books. She wrote a hasty reply

Sounds great! Although you may have to explain what Yamaguchi was talking about I lost him the minute I walked into class.

Kagome

She was about to put some kisses and hugs but decided against it. After all she didn't want to look desperate. She smiled to herself, Finally a date, this is what a 16 year old girl lives for! '

Folding the paper she slid it behind her making sure to throw a glare at Eri. Knowing Eri would want to stick her nose inside her note. Eri rolled her eyes before sliding the note behind her so it would be passed on.

Satisfied Kagome looked to the maths tutor who still had his back turned to the class. She smiled she never got busted.

"And so class if the variable should change what would be the answer? Higurashi come and tackle this"

Kagome groaned to herself, she wasn't as lucky as she thought.

&

"Spill" Eri cornered Kagome while Yuka and Ayumi blocked any path of escape.

"Spill what? I don't know what your..."

"Cut the crud Kags we saw you making goo goo eyes with Hojo, and note passing!" Ayumi said accusingly.

Kagome sighed to herself, she knew they wouldn't let her escape. "It's not a big deal. Hojo just asked me out for smoothies"

Her friends gasped, eyes wide and mouths open. Kagome sighed as she predicted they were going to act as if the world was coming to an end.

"KAGOME!" Yuka shouted causing everyone passing in the hallway to stare. Kagome blushed as she glared at Yuka who was already rambling.

"Don't you know the 3 steps! Smoothies after school , Studying together on weekdays, then movies"

Kagome looked baffled while Eri and Ayumi agreed.

"Don't worry Kagome we know you haven't dated before that's why we are here to save you" Eri said beating her chest. "You would be lost without us!" Kagome sighed yet again, this is going to be a long day.

&

Kagome trailed home, her yellow backpack weighing her down. She was never going to trust her so called friends AGAIN! Why did she listen to their words if she had just been herself.

_Flashback_

Looking at the bathroom mirror, various pastes from God know's where were covering her face. Kagome grimaced at her clownish looking face. Eri's lipstick was too pink, Yuka's blush was too red and Ayumi's Powder was too pale and to top it all off the perfume they dowsed her in smelt like Buyo's litter box. Yet they all squealed.

"PERFECT!"

"Hojo will never know what hit him"

"I'm so jealous!"

Kagome gave them a half hearted smile, while critically eyeing her gaze...Well she thought she looked all right, maybe clown was the new fashion.

After fussing over her hair a little bit and her outfit, Kagome felt a little bit more confident deciding her friends knew best. They all smiled giving her encouraging looks as they ushered her out of the bathroom to meet Hojo.

Kagome felt good yes! She would show Hojo that she was worth going to the movies it. Trying out the "Model Walk" Eri taught her she swaggered over to where she saw Hojo waiting.

Hojo smiled as he saw Kagome coming a blush staining his cheeks, he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out and she had agreed. But as she got closer a frowned marred his face.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He quickly ran to her, she looked startled at him.

"Kagome what happened to your face? And I saw you limping what happened to your leg?"

Kagome sweat dropped, she was about to answer before she started coughing inhaling too much of her perfume.

"Kagome!" Hojo frowned, it was obvious she wasn't well. He shook his head at her pale complexion.

"I'm...fine" Kagome croaked mentally taking a note not to breathe in too deeply.

"No it's fine Kagome, I'll walk you home I won't allow you to force yourself. We can reschedule" Hojo said smile in place "I won't risk your health"

_End flashback_

Kagome stomped up the stairs, she was never going to talk to them if it was the last thing she did.

Opening the Shoji door, she spied Souta who had already parked his rear end in front of the playstation 3. "Take that!" He tapped furiously at the buttons not noticing his sister's appearance.

She said a prayer to kami she didn't need Souta making fun of her, silently creeping to the staircase she was about to place a foot before...

"KAGOME! MY CHILD YOU HAVE BEEN POCCESSED LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Grandpa whipped a sultra from his pocket planting it on Kagome's forehead. "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER DEMON!"

Kagome felt like crying, why her! Why today! Why now!

Souta paused his game to complain about the yelling until he noticed Kagome's face. Kagome glared daggers willing her scowl to zip his mouth.

But no such thing was happening as soon as Souta laid his eyes on her face, his cheeks reddened and he burst out laughing rolling from his console.

"Oh...MY...GOD!" he wheezed out trying to catch his breath. Kagome screamed out in frustration before rushing to her room and slamming her door. She ran her hands over her face smearing the makeup, groaning to herself she went to the bathroom.

'All i need is a good soak'

&

Dinner plates clattered as Kagome cleared the table, she scrubbed furiously thinking of ways to strangle her brother.

"Hey sis the circus called! They want their clown back" Souta sniggered from the kitchen door as Kagome turned around and hurled some soap suds in his direction.

"Souta if you come near me..." she growled as Souta ran off laughing.

Brat' she snorted to herself as she rinsed the dishes, the clocked chime as Kagome noted the time.

8.00pm mum is supposed to be back' she thought, but shrugged hospital shifts were unpredictable.

_Ring ring _

Kagome was about to drop the plates, to get it when she heard Souta pick up. Not even five minutes he came to the room.

"Mum says she will be working late tonight and you should not forget to take Buyo in"

With the message relayed he rushed back to his game.

Well no biggie not the first time mum had worked late why should this night be any different.

&

Kagome gripped her housecoat and yelled "BUYO!"

Dumb Cat' She was sure he was lazing somewhere.

"COME ON BUYO IVE GOT SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

Grunting in annoyance she left the back door to venture to the God tree where she knew he lazed at times. She hugged her body as a fierce gust of wind whipped the leaves around her. She shivered surprised the weather had turned so suddenly. The thin cotton of her PJs was not going to protect her from the horrible wind. Determination set she pushed through the harsh winds scanning for any sign of the cat.

"MEOWL"

Kagome turned to see Buyo fighting against the wind, which turned even stronger. She saw him struggling to take a step before being pushed back. Thinking quick she ran to his aid picking his heavy weight up.

He's freezing'

Buyo snuggled into Kagome seeking warmth, mewling softly. Fearing for her cat's health she turned to go back but the current wind pushed her back. Kagome gasped at the wind, never feeling such force of nature in her life. She quickly turned seeing an old shack.

The well House!' She shivered at it, a creepy dark shack wasn't her idea of warmth but she knew fighting against the winds was fruitless. She jogged to the well house fighting her fears and shoving against the rotten door.

It gave way easily, as she quickly stepped inside closing the door to block out the howling wind.

Placing Buyo down, she sighed as she perched on the dirty steps.

"Just you and me Buyo" She sighed as the fat cat snuggled on her lap purring.

Stroking his hair she peered round squinting her eyes but failing to see anything.

"Fine mess you got us in" She said loudly trying to make herself comfortable in the ominous darkness. "You could have come home like all the other cats but no, your so special we have to beg you to return"

The howling outside cause Kagome she shrink a little, the wind was not letting up, the darkness loomed. She hugged Buyo to herself fear engulfing her.

"Somebody help..."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, not noticing her surroundings changing.

&

Its late i'm tired please donate to the review box thank you yawn sorry for grammar and such Beta anybody HINT


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 2 updates, I just feel like it. It overdue lemmie type while i'm on my writing high!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha God damn it

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lush garden surrounded the quivering girl who could hardly believe where she was. Rare flowers swayed with the wind, with the occasional butterfly floating down to kiss the petals before fluttering away. The scenery itself was purity and serenity with nothing but the chirping birds to add to the natural beauty. Yet turmoil entered Kagome, she held a hand to her heart as she surveyed the newly transformed well house.

"Where am I" she whimpered, blue eyes darting from left to right in confusion. Lifting her hand, she squinted her eyes and pinched her arm. Feeling the throb of the pain she opened her eyes and found nothing had changed. She scratched her head checking her clothing for change, the shifting on her lap reminded her Buyo was still there.

Kagome sighed as she gently removed Buyo from her lap and stood up. "This place sure is beautiful right Buyo" She looked around until she spotted the cat trotting away from her.

She grunted in annoyance as she followed the feline who acted as if it knew the surroundings. "Well you could have told me you wanted to explore" she muttered sarcastically, mentally taking in the surrounding so she knew how to get back.

As they ventured more into the forest, the scenery started to change. Kagome stopped as the grass which made no noise when they walked on it started crunching. Looking to her feet she noticed it was no longer a healthy green but a dead brown. Feeling uneasy she felt like going back to the fresh surroundings she was in before. With the decision settled she looked round her feet for Buyo.

"Buyo?"

Kagome sighed heavily knowing she had lost the cat again, running a hand through her locks she looked to see for any signs of where he went. Turning her head back to the healthy view behind her, she just knew he didn't venture back. Shaking her head she turned to the depressing vegetation and thorn scrubs. Willing her shaky legs to move, she gingerly stepped around being careful not to get pricked by anything.

"Buyo!" she called again, hoping he would just emerge so she would get out of the creepy forest. As Kagome proceeded further into the forest, the scenery grew worse even the sky transformed into a dull grey.

"What kind of place is this" she rubbed her shoulders feeling goose bumps prickling her arms under her nightgown. Gripping her pink night gown she was about to venture further when a sight came unto her. Holding a hand to her mouth startled blue eyes roved over a trapped being suspended in mid air.

Frozen with confusion she stared at the person steadily spinning around, the magic twirling the body. Kagome stepped forward with curiosity to the being which she thought was a woman judging from the floating mass of silver hair. But as the figure rotated around and she got closer her breath caught as she saw his face.

"Angel"

That was the word that fell from her lips, as his profile twisted away from her view. Curiosity pushed her forward as she moved closer, she was close enough to touch him. She shook her head at the thought, she didn't even know if this was real. Was any of this real? She was meant to be in the well house, not in a dream land chasing after Buyo and looking at angels.

"Beautiful"

She sighed as she looked at his face a blue crescent moon shone starkly on his forehead, accompanied twin magenta slashes on his cheek bones.

"MEOW" Kagome turned to see Buyo close to her pawing at a rock. "You dumb cat, I've been looking for you" she huffed walking to him.

"What did you find?"

She tilted her head to the side, as she examined a kanji deeply engraved in the rock.

Forever trapped your soul will remain

He who is so hurtful and vain

Stealing lives and dashing dreams

You do not comprehend what life means

Selfish pride you hold so dear

Will become your only fear

The only way to live once more

Is to become what you hate to the core

Kagome re read the kanji thanking her stars she paid attention to ancient Japanese history class.

Putting a finger to her chin she thought deeply, the poem was obviously referring to the trapped soul. He had obviously done something that had gotten him trapped. Looking to his profile he was extremely beautiful but the poem described as something opposite. Casting her eyes down in tribulation she was confused. If she attempted to free the Angel would he kill her, for all she knew it could be Lucifer floating. She didn't want fate to bite her in the ass again, why was she wasting time even thinking about this? She should be trying to bust out this coo coo land. Although she felt a tugging at her heart, it was obvious he had been here long would it be right to just abandon him.

Pressing a knuckle to her head to calm herself, she slowly sank to the ground.

`What should I do' she mentally asked Kami

Feeling the situation get to her, she put her arm on the rock and rested her head in the crook of her arm. Why me? She sighed again suddenly shivering with fear, would she ever get out of here? Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. Quietly sobbing to herself she held on to the rock tightly before letting go. With a quick swipe to her eyes she removed the tears. Looking up again she suddenly jumped back as the body of the Angel was slowly floating down. The magic energy which steadily thrummed with life dissipating, as it lowered the tall form to the ground.

` What am I going to do? I've messed up, I touched something forbidden' Her mind screamed, as the rock she had once touched started to glow slightly ping the kanji, morphing into different lettering.

Mind is true and heart is pure

You bring forth a beautiful cure

To aid this one's being fate

Filled with so much sorrow and hate

Remove these and you will find

The road in his mind will be freed in due time

Lest u leave him to this fate

His soul will forever be trapped at hells gate

As soon as the last kanji was written out the rock burst into a white light so blinding Kagome held her arms up to shield her eyes. As soon as the light came it disappeared and immediately she was shrouded in darkness. Kagome looked round her mind jumbled in confusion and fear, where did it send her now? Suddenly the air was humid and the steady thrum of rain beat followed with the slight howl of wind. Getting up she felt her way through the darkness taking care not to fall, hitting her shin on the edge of something she knelt down to feel the familiar dirty steps of the well house. Joy erupted from her countenance as she resisted dancing in the darkness.

`It was all just a bad dream'

"Buyo?"

Hearing the cat purr she smiled, "Stay here Buyo I'll get a flash light and get you out of here"

Knowing it was fruitless to fumble in the dark trying to find him, she quickly dashed to the main shrine house not caring if the rain beat her. Opening the back door she grabbed the flash light her mum always kept on the table and dashed back to the well house. Before she reached the door fear over took her. What if I get transported out of this world again? Focus Higurashi that was nothing but a stupid dream. With her resolve renewed she switched on the flash light and pushed open the rotting door frame. Switching the flash light on she shone it around trying to locate Buyo, the white light flickered slightly before it caught the cat. Kagome smiled, but it quickly turned in to shock for beside Buyo was the angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm tired and hungry please reviews are appreciated and loved feed my muse


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there people whats up err Uni is a bitch ^^ enjoy

Kagome paced up and down her room in a panicked state, stealing quick glances to the body lying on her bed. `What am I going to do' she thought, staring yet again at the unmoving body. The still figure glowed eerily on her pink bed sheets as still as stone. Kagome bit her finger nails in nervousness, it had taken ages to drag his heavy form to the house, she didn't know how she had managed and yet the glow around his body acted like a shield because he never got dirt on his clothes from being dragged in the rain drenched mud.

_`He sure is beautiful,'_ she thought as she examined him thoroughly, eyes roaming his white clad kimono. Although the style of clothing was extremely outdated, Kagome giggled at her thoughts.

_`He looks like he stepped out of a samurai movie!_' she hooted slightly in her mind, walking up to him she rose a hand to touch his face, inches away from stroking the magenta stripes she faltered slightly, feeling embarrassed. She couldn't just start stroking a stranger's face but the lure of his crescent moon had her mesmerised. Kagome brushed her fingers on his forehead tracing the marking. As she curved her thumb on the crescent his form glowed pink again, startling the teen. Kagome cursed to herself as the body was illuminated a bright pink before its glow totally evaporated she was about to investigate again until the body immediately sat up breathing harsh.

Kagome gasped as the apparently vacant form grabbed his chest heaving deep breaths of air, while his claws pierced her bed sheet. When he finished breathing hard amber eyes locked on her freezing her to the spot. She didn't dare move the gaze he cast her was predatory and she felt if she even so much as breathed funny her life would end.

"Kagome I'm home"

`_Crap mum is home'_ she shouted in her mind, as she looked at the still form sat on her bed. The amber eyes narrowed slightly and flicking briefly to her door then back to her.

"Sorry I'm late again sweethea...." Kagome bit her lip raw as her mum, looked to her bed in confusion. "Kagome what is the meaning of this?"

"Mum I can explain! the thing is..." Kagome's mum rose her hand looking to her bed again then back at her. "You know better than to cut your sheets up, just look at the duvet!"

Kagome didn't know what silent kami had saved her but it was obvious her mother was oblivious to still form perched on her bed. Sending another appreciative thanks to her roof, she threw her hand behind her head and laughed. "Wasn't me mum, was that dumb cat Buyo" she just hoped the Kami wouldn't abandon her now since she pinned the crime on her innocent cat.

"Well a certain someone won't be getting tuna for a week" her mum grumped, before lifting her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Sleep well dear" and with the click of the door Kagome was left with the imposing figure on her hello kitty bed sheets.

A loud silence reined as she waited for him to speak but it was clear he was obvious in holding her in a staring contest. Coughing to herself and heaving a deep breath she took the first step.

"Hi my name is Kagome" she knew it sounded lame but she didn't know how to start the conversation, the newly waken person on her bed quirked a sliver brow.

"I do not require your name" His voice sounded rough with underuse, and his eyes harsh against her skin. She shivered slightly at his easy dismissal of her, but not one to be quickly intimidated she furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"That's a nice greeting after practically bathing in the mud to drag you up here, at least you could be friendly" she huffed, it occurred to her that he may not have been aware of that information due to his unconsciousness but she still felt slightly peeved.

She stared silently waiting for his reply, but it became obvious by the growing minutes he was not going to answer her. Kagome sighed running her hand through her hair. This was just great the so called hotty she had been admiring all this time had the personally of a rock, a big silent grey rock!

"Look sorry I unsealed you or whatever, but I've got school in the morning. You can sleep in my bed while I sleep downstairs. Tomorrow you have to leave" As much as she rather he left now she knew it was her fault and the guilt of sending him outside on this rainy night would weigh heavily in her mind.

Looking to his still form again she gasped as a clear emotion flittered on the demon's face his eyes slightly wide and his mouth agape. "Y..you unsealed me...?" Kagome suddenly grew shy under his intense gaze, rubbing her bare arms she nodded unsure of his sudden mood swing. The apparently comatose body stood sharply from the bed, she noticed the slight flaring of his nostrils as he took a deliberate sniff. She resisted the urge to frown at his tentative sniffs to the air, she knew her room didn't stink!

He rose claw tipped fingers to his face tracing his features she noticed, his other hand brushing through his silver bangs. Kagome had to admit that as strange as he was he was still a sight to behold. His hands left his hair to stroke the white furry boa on his is shoulder before pinching the corner sleeve of his haori. Kagome resisted the urge to tap her foot as she cleared her throat loudly interrupting her companion's silent musing. "As enjoyable as it is to watch you admire yourself i have school tomorrow" she grumped stiffly," So I just grab my bed sheets an..."

"Who are you?" the sharp question caught Kagome off guard, shaking her head at his sudden interest in her she counted to five in her head. "Well you didn't want to know before" she retorted getting a bit irritable with the stranger.

"You freed me human, you will answer this Sesshoumaru"

Kagome's head swam from the double whammy her new companion laid on her. _`Human...was this guy for real...Sesshoumaru...that name is so 500 years ago' _

"Aren't you human?" she almost whispered afraid of his answer but somehow actually knowing it herself.

"Do not attempt to patronise me Ningen, there is no time" And before she knew it she was hiked up against the wall with her throat constricted by a strong hand.

Kagome coughed feeling the pepper of his pin prick nails on her skin, the salt of her tears rose to the surface because of the lack of air. "I..don't" as soon as she gulped her answer she was dropped like a ton of bricks. Coughing and heaving she turned angry eyes to her attacker but was met by his form writing in pain on the floor, instantly forgetting his attack on her she hunched over his form in worry as his body flashed pink. He grunted out loud clawing her wooden floor in pain. Anxious to help his heating body Kagome rushed to the bathroom she grabbed her flannel and drenched it in cold water before running back to her fallen attacker. As she entered her room she dropped her flannel in shock as the silver haired demon she saw was a black haired man.

I need reviews feed me


End file.
